


In Love With A Stripper.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gallavich, IDK I LOVE GALLAVICH I'M FOREVER THEIR BITCH, Jealousy, M/M, Pole Dancing, Porn with Feelings, Protective Ian, Rich Ian, Rimming, Smut, Top Ian, Top Mickey, blowjob, bottom ian for a bit, dirty talking, handjob, handjobs, mickey in those short golden shorts because fuck me, shameless us, stripper mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey is the most popular stripper in his town bringing home thousands of dollars a night.Ian is one of the richest men in town who has had his eye on this beautiful stripper.Sex happens because I live for Gallavich fucking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my favorite Gallavich thing I have written.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"I really don't feel like giving a private dance." Mickey said.

His boss Evan just shrugged, "You have no choice. If a man pays you have to."

"I'm not going to fucking grind on a man who's cum probably looks like powder."

Evan laughed, "Sorry Mick but you have to. Now from now on Mickey doesn't exist. Only Jacob."

Mickey groaned, "You could have least given me a better name."

"Take it or leave it. Now get out there and dance like the other guys are."

Evan left leaving Mickey to change into the short gold shorts. 

 

He slid them up his thick thighs until they rested snugly over his ass. He looked over his shoulder into the mirror and shrugged, "I would fuck me."

It was all he said before leaving the back room to head out into the packed room.

He was the crowd favorite so the managers had him on stage every shift for every hour he worked minus his lunch break.   
He was the reason customers kept coming back and the reason new customers showed up.

He absolutely loved the attention. He loved the money. But more than anything he loved teasing. He would push someone so close to the edge and right when they thought he would be going home with them, he would smirk at them and tell them to have a nice night. Their hundred dollar bill being stuffed into his shorts.

And oh God did the customers always bite their lip as they watched him walk away.

But tonight he wasn't feeling it. He had been working all week and he just wanted the weekend off. But his managers wanted him working to bring in more money. All money that he took home. The money was more than he would ever spend in his life so he didn't want to quit, but fuck he needed a break.

After tonight he would spend Saturday and Sunday at home. He didn't give a fuck what his managers said. He knew they would never get rid of him.

 

As soon as he walked onto stage the guys in the crowd yelled and clapped. The music began so Mickey walked to the edge of the stage. The pole stood behind him. Waiting for Mickeys' ass to grind down against it. Waiting for his legs to wrap around it.

Mickey spun around and spread his legs, slowly rubbing down his own legs until his ass was pointed straight out.

Customers couldn't touch unless they were putting money down his shorts, but sometimes Mickey didn't mind the occasional slap on his ass. Just like he received.

He grinned back at the crowd before pulling up and walking over to the pole. He pulled himself up off the ground and wrapped his legs around the pole, causing the crowd of men to holler once again.

He winked at them before slowly riding down the pole seducing the men with his eyes. He knew he got those men hard. He knew the effect he had on them. He play it to the best of his ability and he fucking owned it.

He stood up and spun around and pressed his back against the pole and slid down while running his hand down his chest. He grabbed his own dick and winked at the crowd almost causing an uproar.

He crawled across the ground and took the hundred dollar bills from the men and shoved them slowly down his shorts.

"Wanna come home with me tonight pretty boy?" A man asked.

A question Mickey heard every night.

Mickey just grinned and slowly pushed himself back before pushing himself up.

The music changed into another fast song.

Slowly Mickey began rolling his body, moving his hips and shaking his ass to the beat. He grabbed his dick a few times while biting his lip and running his hand across his chest.

"Come home with daddy Jacob!"

"Let me show that pretty ass a good time!"

And he got some dirty ones.

"Let me put my cock in that ass of yours!"

He dropped to the ground slowly and made sure to extend his ass to the crowd of men who were eager to stick their money down his shorts, eager for one simple touch of his smooth skin.

His shift had just started but Mickey had already raked in six hundred dollars. He would be going home to his simple house with a wad of money. He loved his job.

He put his fingers in the top of his shorts and pulled them down enough to show his v line and turned around to show the top of his ass.

"Fuck you're getting me hard there baby boy."

He mentally rolled his eyes but reached back and smacked his own ass.

"Damn. You have the best looking ass I have ever seen. Fuck pretty boy look at those thighs. I would love to have them wrapped around my fucking face."

Mickey slowly spun back around and almost stopped everything.

He had been working here for almost two years. He made a lot of money. Seen a lot of faces. But never in that span of time had he ever seen someone so God damn beautiful. Someone he would be willing to have fuck him right on this stage.

The man had bright red hair. Green eyes that seemed to be hypnotizing Mickey and a jawline that could cut glass. Holy fuck Mickey was in love.

The man was holding out four hundred dollars. Mickey just grinned and winked moving closer to the man. The red head smirked and put the money in his shorts, fingers slowly grazing the skin above his dick.

It sent a fire through Mickey.

The guy winked at him before slowly sinking back into his chair.

Mickey couldn't fucking breathe. He couldn't take his eyes off the man. 

He was snapped back into reality when the song ended and he was called off stage. The crowd booed when he walked off, but Mickey needed some alone time.

He had a fucking boner.

He walked to his dressing room and closed the door. He walked over to the couch and plopped down. He grabbed a bottle of water and dumped a little over his head. He put it back on the table and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

He had no idea where the red head came from, but it had to be Heaven. The way he looked at Mickey had his stomach tighten up. Just thinking about that smoldering glare had Mickey feeling like a twelve year old girl. What a weird place to get a crush on a guy he would probably never see after tonight.

He took a drink of water before dumping the rest on himself.

The door came open and Evan walked in, "You ready? The crowd is throwing a hissy fit."

"For fuck sake I'm not the only dancer. Have someone else go."

"No can do. I have to give the crowd what they want."

"Whatever Evan. I'll finish tonight but I'm spending my weekend at home."

"Deal." Evan replied, "You deserve a break."

That was all the motivation Mickey needed to head back out and dance like he never has before.

The crowd swallowed every move he made. Their eyes raked every inch of his skin under the stage lights. They acted as if they were thirsty and Mickey was the last cup of water. They wanted to pour it down their throat but they wanted to make it last.

Mickey spotted the red head down in front. Literally right at the stage. He could see his face more clearly and he felt his erection growing in his shorts. If anyone noticed guys would be throwing prices to take him home. He wasn't a prostitute, but if the man was young and could prove he was clean then yeah, Mickey would go. But tonight as he continued to dance he thought about the red head.

He danced for him.

The red head was picking up on it. The way Mickey would grind right in his face. The way he would roll his body and sink down onto stage and wink at him. 

Mickey grabbed the pole and climbed up it and wrapped one leg around it while the other rested on the ground. When the right moment of the song came he pushed off and spun down the pole until he hit the ground and put his legs out into a split.

Men were basically drooling over Mickey. Money was being thrown on stage. 

Just when Mickey went to grab some his leg was grabbed and he was being pulled off stage. By a drunken, bearded man.

"Shit let me go! You can't fucking do this!" 

Mickey started fighting against him but the other man was bigger than he was. Security usually stayed around the front doors or the back to make sure no one got in.

"You're coming with me." The man said, breath smelling of alcohol.

"Like hell he is." 

Mickey's entire jaw dropped when the red head grabbed him and pulled him away from the drunken man.

"If you don't know the rules you can't pull the dancers off the fucking stage. Touch him again and I will literally have your head hanging on my wall."

The man shoved him, "You're not his boyfriend or his dad so fuck off ginger snap."

Mickey walked over and grabbed the red heads arm, "Thank you for that, but he's not worth getting in trouble over." 

The red head smiled back at him before looking back at the man, "Get the fuck out of here before I shut this place down and you have no where to go anymore to get your rocks off."

The entire crowd seemed to scamper at that point. Afraid to lose their every night hang out.

Security looked confused as people ran towards the door, but Mickey saw them exchange looks with the red head.

Speaking of, the red head held out his hand, "I'm Ian."

"I'm Mickey." 

After they let go of each others hands they continued to look at each other.

"You didn't have to do that." Mickey said, "I'm used to men doing that to me."

"I don't like it." Ian admitted, "It's weird to say seeing as it's our first time talking."

"Would you have done that for another dancer?"

"Yeah probably, but I wouldn't have asked them out to dinner."

Mickey raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You just want in my pants don't you?"

Ian laughed ,"As beautiful as your ass looks in those shorts, no I don't just want to get in your pants. Let me treat you to dinner Mickey. I'll pay."

"You could just come to my place if you want." Mickey spoke, "I could make something so neither one of us have to spend money."

Ian smiled a genuine smile, "I'd like that. Lead the way."

 

"You have a nice place here." Ian said.

Mickey handed him a beer, "Thanks Ian. I don't want anything fancy, but I needed something better than what I grew up in."

Mickey grabbed himself a beer and they walked over to his table where dinner was waiting. Ian sat right beside him but Mickey really didn't mind. In the short time he knew this man he found him very interesting. And also very hot. His boner hadn't left. In fact it got worse when Ian saved his life.

"I must be honest with you," Ian began, "I've been going to that place for a while now."

"I haven't seen you." 

"I stay back near the bar. But believe me I have seen you. I come every night just to watch you." 

Mickey didn't know whether to be flattered or a little nervous. He wasn't the first guy to show up just to watch Mickey, but he was the first guy that had actually asked him to dinner without trying to fuck him first.

"I'm flattered." Mickey said, biting into his lasagna.

Ian smiled at him, "You really are the best dancer I have seen. You could really make a career out of that."

"I appreciate that." Mickey said, "But I don't plan on dancing forever. In the short amount of time I have been working there I have made enough money to eventually quit and   
hopefully get married."

"I never pictured you as the marrying type."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

Ian took a sip of his beer and just watched the other boy. He noticed the tattoos on his knuckles but didn't say anything.

Mickey had changed into a pair of jeans before leaving work but remained shirtless. Ian couldn't get over how flawless this boy was.

"Where did you grow up?" Ian asked.

"South Side of Chicago."

"Really? I did as well."

Mickey looked at him, "I would say we did pretty well for ourselves."

Ian nodded, "Agreed."

 

The two finished dinner while talking about everything but Mickey's dancing career. It was the first time in a long time a guy had actually wanted to talk to Mickey outside of his job.

The two sat on his couch, shoes kicked off, Ian's shirt thrown off, and another bottle of beer in their hands. 

Mickey didn't cut the TV on. He found Ian much more fascinating and a lot better to look at.

"You're something Ian." Mickey said, "You're the very first guy to ever want to actually talk to me."

"I'm going to be honest with you Mickey, you're gorgeous. Probably the best looking guy I have seen in all my life. But there is more to you than dancing. I knew that just by watching you dance and seeing the tattoos on your knuckles." 

Mickey put his now empty beer bottle beside Ian's, "You want to stay over?"

"Are you trying to get in my pants?" Ian joked.

"I'll make you breakfast in the morning." Mickey replied, crawling over to the red head.

Ian grinned and reached to wrap his hand around the back of Mickey's neck, "Deal."

And with that the two slammed their lips together as if this would be the last time they ever kissed anyone. 

Their tongues moved together as if they were meant to. Their hands roamed over each others bodies without even looking. Getting to know every inch just through their fingertips.

"Bedroom?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded.

Mickey stood up and grabbed Ian's hand and the two boys laughed as they tripped running to his room.

Ian wrapped his arms around the boy and they both tumbled onto the bed. Mickey wasn't too much shorter than him, but Ian loved the feeling of protecting the boy. The boy that was actually older than him.

"You're so pretty." Ian mumbled as he kissed Mickeys chest, "Fuck." 

Mickey smiled and ran a hand through Ian's hair as the boy moved down his body. 

Ian looked up at him as he began unbuckling his pants, "You sure about this?" 

"I'm sure about it fire crotch."

"Fire crotch?" Ian asked, amusement on his face.

"Figured the carpet matches the drapes." 

Ian laughed and just began pulling down Mickey's pants. He was wearing nothing underneath so when his cock sprung up it about hit Ian in the face. Not that he was complaining.

"Shit Mick that looks really painful. How long have you been hard?"

"Since I first saw you." Mickey admitted, "Now get on with it before my dick freezes."

Ian grinned and wrapped his large hand around Mickeys cock causing the other boy to hiss through his teeth at the contact.

"Shit." Mickey groaned, "Get to working your magic."

Ian slowly began moving his hand and watched as Mickey melted. When Mickey closed his eyes Ian licked his lips before leaning down and immediately taking Mickey's dick into his mouth.

"Holy fuck Ian!" Mickey cried, hands going straight to Ian's hair.

Ian moaned as Mickey tugged on his hair sending vibrations through Mickey's entire body. 

He pulled off and licked across the top of his dick for a few minutes before dragging his tongue down the side of it. His hand was still slowly moving around the bottom of Mickeys' dick, but his tongue was doing most of the magic. 

Mickey thought he was going to fucking die. It was as if his orgasm froze somewhere after being hard for so long, but Ian was so close to making it just shoot out of him.

He went all the way down until he couldn't fit anymore. He sucked in his cheeks and pushed his tongue down so he could feel the tip of Mickeys' dick hit the back of his throat. He moved his hand a little faster and flicked his wrist every few minutes. He was loving the moans and whimpers that were escaping Mickey's mouth.

He glanced up to see Mickey looking down at him, biting his lip.

"Fuck Ian your mouth is sinful." Mickey moaned, shifting his hips.

Ian pulled off, "Is your mouth just as beautiful as your dancing?" 

He was just teasing, but Mickey pulled him by his hair so Ian crawled up his body.

He looked down at the other boy with a teasing grin on his face. Mickey couldn't get over how fucking beautiful the guy was.

He pressed his lips against Ian's and sighed when he kissed him back. Ian's hands were holding onto Mickey's hips as they spent the next few minutes just kissing each other.

"Get on your back." Mickey whispered.

Ian removed himself from Mickey so he could get comfortable on his back. 

Mickey pushed his legs apart and settled in between them. He was just staring at Ian's dick. 

"Jesus Ian. How big are you?" 

Ian laughed, "Nine inches believe it or not."

Mickey took a deep breath before slowly licking across the tip of Ian's dick. He glanced up at Ian and the red head nodded at him.

Mickey took that as motivation to swallow Ian's dick into his mouth, about gagging on it.

"Fuck Mickey!" Ian cried, digging his nails into his palms. 

Mickey grinned around his cock and began moving his head up and down while flicking his wrist over and over. He hummed every few minutes and felt the vibrations heading towards Ian's balls.

"Fuck your mouth is pretty, so pretty." Ian moaned.

Fuck Mickey loved being praised. Not that he had been outside of his job so those words got him to the point where he couldn't get any harder. If he did he'd end up in the E.R.  
Mickey pulled off only to run his tongue over the bottom of Ian's dick.

"Feel good?" Mickey asked.

"So good holy shit Mickey. Best blowjob I have ever gotten."

"You're so flattering." Mickey giggled.

Ian couldn't respond.

Mickey went right back to sucking him off. He moved his hand really fast and allowed Ian's dick to get harder in his mouth. Each second it got harder and each second Mickey was close to cumming without even being touched. 

He slowly pulled off with a pop, but kept his hand moving just a little.

"Your dick is my favorite." Mickey admitted, "Fuck love having it in my mouth." 

"You have a dirty mouth do ya?" Ian asked, grinning.

"Not really, but I can have one if you like that." Mickey responded.

He slid up Ian's body and threw his legs on either side of the boy so he was straddling him. Ian's cock was now resting between Mickeys ass and both boys felt lightheaded at the contact. 

"Talk to dirty to me then Mickey and then I will fuck you so hard the next time you dance your ass will still be sore." Ian challenged.

"You're on Gallagher."

"Hmm." Mickey whispered.

He placed his lips against Ian's neck and began kissing every inch, "You're really fucking soft Ian. I want to kiss every inch of your skin. I want to put my hands on every inch of you. I'm a bottom and that's pretty fucking obvious, but I wouldn't mind having my way with you while you're struggling to free yourself from the handcuffs that would mark your wrists so beautifully." 

The words were going to Ian's dick, but he didn't say anything. He was too busy being enchanted by this beautiful boy he was so lucky to be with at the moment. It'd be hard for him to see him dancing for other men.

"Roll over Ian." Mickey ordered in a gentle voice.

He removed himself so Ian could get to his hands and knees.

"Not what I was picturing but I like this even better." Mickey spoke.

He leaned up over the taller boy and began kissing his shoulder and then started kissing down his spine. Ian bit his lip as he felt the soft lips going down his body.   
Mickey grabbed Ian's ass and bit down on his right cheek causing the red head to cry in pleasure.

"Shit. Mickey what-"

His words got caught in his throat as Mickey swiped his tongue over his entrance.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, "More fuck."

Mickey got the feeling that Ian wasn't used to being taken care of and he was about to change that. A man like him deserved to be spoiled. Every fucking inch of him deserved to   
be kissed, bitten, fuck, Mickey had an awful crush already.

Mickey grabbed onto Ian's ass and spread him apart so he could push his tongue further in. His nose was resting right in between Ian's ass, but he wasn't complaining. Not when Ian's thighs shook with each move his tongue made.

"Mickey fuck please." Ian begged.

Ian was the first guy that Mickey had ever dominated or been in control of and he loved it, but he was looking forward to Ian's cock inside him.

Mickey moaned as he continued to fuck Ian with his tongue. His nails were digging into the soft flesh of Ian's ass, but the other boy didn't care. 

"You taste so good." Mickey mumbled against his ass, biting down again.

"Mickey!" Ian squealed, shaking his ass.

Mickey grinned and licked up his cheek before moving and going back to tongue fucking the boy. 

Ian began pushing his hips back gently to fuck himself on Mickey's tongue. Mickey's hands moved to his hips and slowed him down, but allowed the boy to continue fucking himself back. 

Ian's cock was hard between his legs and was dripping all over Mickeys bed. Mickey's hand slowly moved around so he could grab it causing the red head to cry out in pure pleasure. 

Mickey pulled away but slowly began stroking Ian as he kissed his way back up Ian's back. He removed his hand and grabbed Ian's hair to turn his head and kiss him as hard as he could. 

"Fuck I need to fuck you." Ian whispered.

Mickey grinned and pulled away only to crawl onto his hands and knees, "Then fuck me fire crotch."

Ian laughed and licked his lips as he moved quickly to get behind the boy. He ran his hands down Mickeys' back just enjoying the way his skin felt. He wanted to memorize every inch of this boy. He leaned up and bit down on Mickey's shoulder as he lined himself up.

Mickey groaned as he felt the tip of Ian's dick pressing right against his entrance. 

"Don't tease me." Mickey moaned, "I have been so hard all fucking night because of you now get your cock in me."

"As you wish." Ian mumbled against his skin.

He pushed in until he was balls deep in the other boy.

"Fuck!" Mickey cried, "Shit. So fucking big Ian. I can feel you throbbing inside of me holy shit."

Mickey was completely breathless.

As was Ian. He couldn't get over just how fucking tight Mickey was around him.

Ian ran a hand gently down his spine, "Let me know when you're ready Mick."

Mickey bit his lip and nodded, "Okay. You can move."

Ian grabbed Mickeys hips and slowly pulled out only to slam right back in.

"Fuck! Yes shit!" 

Ian was getting unbelievably harder with each curse word and moan that escaped Mickey's mouth.

"You feel so fucking good Mickey." Ian groaned, picking up his pace.

"Right there Ian yes shit!" 

Mickey wanted to cry due to how amazing Ian felt inside of him. He was hitting the right spot over and over again and Mickey felt as if his cock was going to explode.

"Only want to cum by your cock." Mickey panted out, "Won't touch myself."

"Oh fuck!"

Ian slammed straight into Mickey's prostate. Mickey flew to the bed and jammed his face into his pillow. His ass was still straight in the air and Ian's hands were still on his hips as he continued to fuck into him.

Mickey turned his head so he could continue to moan Ian's name. Ian thought his name never sounded so beautiful until this boy said it, but hearing him moan it had Ian wanting to claim this boy for his own.

"Shit Ian I'm not going to last." Mickey moaned, "So fucking hard. So close."

Ian began fucking into him so hard his headboard began banging against the wall. The sound of Ian's balls smacking against Mickey's ass became louder. As did their moans.

"Cum for me Mickey." Ian said breathlessly, "Make a mess."

And with that Ian slammed into Mickey's prostate causing the boy below him to cry out in a way that Ian had never heard. 

Mickey came what felt like forever all over his bed. He was clenching so tight around Ian's cock that the red head only had to pull out and push back in one more time before his orgasm hit him.

Mickey was still shaking as his orgasm slowly left his body. His dick was tingling and it felt so worn out. Mickey loved this feeling. He knew he would never feel like this with anyone else. 

"Holy fuck." Ian whispered.

He slowly pulled out and watched his own cum leak out of the other boy. 

Mickey sighed in content and rolled to his back and moved a bit to make room for Ian. 

Ian crawled up beside Mickey and rolled to his side so he could look at the other boy. It was silence for a few minutes as the two tried getting their breath.

"Holy shit that was intense." Mickey spoke, turning to look at Ian.

Ian grinned down at him, "For me too Mickey. That was probably the best fuck I've ever had."

Mickey rolled to his side so they could stare at each other, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"What do you have in mind?" Ian asked, smiling at him.

Mickey smiled back, "I was thinking you spend the weekend with me. We could order lots of junk food and then eat it after we fuck every hour on every piece of furniture on my   
house."

Ian laughed and moved closer to wrap his arm around the boy, "That is an offer I can't refuse."

"You going to come watch me work this week?" Mickey asked.

"To see other guys putting their nasty fingers on you? I don't think so." Ian admitted, more jealous than he wanted to let on.

"Well that's good because I don't want anyone else putting their nasty fingers on me just to put a hundred bucks down my shorts." Mickey replied, "I have enough money to live off of."

"What are you implying?"

"I'll quit if that means you can become my only customer ever." 

Ian leaned in and kissed his nose, "Do I have to pay?"

"Only if you want to." Mickey joked.

Mickey snuggled closer to the boy and melted into him. He felt safe with him.

Ian ran a hand protectively down Mickey's back, "Mickey?"

Mickey looked up at him, "Yeah Ian?"

"Would you ever give me a private dance?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows but a sly smirk crossed his face, "That you have to pay for."

Ian was already nuts about this boy.

"That I'd be willing to pay for." 

 

Two years later Ian had moved in with Mickey. Mickey indeed had enough money to quit his job and Ian continued to work. Making more money than either one of them would ever spend in their lifetime.

Often when the two went out someone would recognize Mickey and come up to him and beg him to come back to work, but the moment Ian glared at them they would scurry off.   
Ian was beyond protective of Mickey just as Mickey was of Ian. 

And they were both beyond in love with each other.

They got married a year later.


End file.
